my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Lindell inspection shop
|map = Lindell inspection shop location.png }}Lindell inspection shop (Katsastus Lindell Oy) is the car inspection office owned by Lindell. For the low price of 325 marks, you have a fully qualified car by a government-qualified inspector. How to have your car inspected The inspection office is located just past Teimo's Shop, take the next left after Pub Nappo and you'll see the large warehouse on the right. It is open from 8 o'clock in the morning to 4 o'clock in the afternoon during the weekday (Mon-Fri). You cannot enter the building during closing hours. Park your car onto the car lift just through the garage door and be careful not to fall off as the car will be lifted in whatever state you left it on the racks. Walk around the to office where the inspector is situated, pay the man 325 mk and he'll do the job. Enjoy the master at work, with his trusty screw driver, he'll hit your car in all the right places to listen for any issues. His actions are a parody of the real Finnish inspectors eagerly employing a pointy tool, in order to find any rust damage. How to pass To pass the inspection, you must have a fully working car! No parts missing or broken, and tuned good enough for road use. Make sure your fan belt is tight, you have fresh new tires from Fleetari's and the cylinders are all firing correctly. Ensure your car isn't veering off to the left or right too much either. You will also need a warning triangle in the trunk, you can get it from the tractor by pressing right mouse button to remove it. You must have no aftermarket parts that affect performance. This includes upgraded exhaust systems. However you can get away with the aftermarket dials and interiors as they do not improve performance (no matter what the local youths say!). Acceptable upgrades include: *Air/fuel mixture gauge and oil pressure, water pressure, battery charge gauge pack *All interior covers *Sport steering wheel *CD player and Subwoofers (could pass without one of the two radios attached) *Racing radiator *Twin carburators *All visual exterior mods (wings, body kit, window louvers, etc) *Both Bumpers (front and rear) *Aftermarket steering wheels *Standard road or Gommer Gobra tyres *Racing flywheel Non-acceptable upgrades Upgrades that are not acceptable for inspection include: *Racing exhaust *Steel headers *Racing muffler *Racing carburators *Any aftermarket wheel upgrades *Old, rally or slick tyres *Racing harness *Bucket seats *Long coil springs *Fiberglass hood *Roll cage *Rally suspension kit What to do with the results After the inspection is complete, a boarding card will appear on the desk in front of the inspector. An English version of the card can be viewed by clicking the British flag in the top right. If you've passed, the inspector will reluctantly hand over your well earned license plates which you can apply to your car. The column on the left shows you a list of parts. If a part is crossed with an 'X' it means that the part is either missing, damaged or not applicable. The note on the right reads: "This car is just a huge pile of waste." Try not to get a HYLÄTTY (FAIL) or you risk paying another 325 MK to redo the inspection. You can take part in the rally sprint race if you successfully inspect your car. If your car does not pass an inspection, Fleetari (the rally organiser & mechanic) won't accept your application. Tips Here's a few tips on how to pass: *Remove any aftermarket performance items and replace them with the stock ones, you will fail if you bring a car capable of 200 km/h to a government inspection office. *Make sure your car is fairly straight on the car lift , as it may fall off as the man hoists it up. It doesn't have to be exactly in the middle though. *If an item is showing up as failed, but you're certain it is fully attached (and not aftermarket); fully remove the item and re-apply it. :Note: You can change the license plate text and visuals, see game modifications. Requires fairly basic knowledge of UAE and a .dds editor such as paint.net. Category:Peräjärvi